Retribution
by Spo004
Summary: Sequel to Sacrifice. If you need to read or refresh on Sacrifice here is the link: http:www.fanfiction.nets22640601
1. Flashbacks and Memories

**Retribution **

This is the Sequel to Sacrifice. The _italics_ iswhat Bosco is seeing while in a coma, the **_bolded italics, _**the flashbacks he is witnessing, and the **bold **is him talking.

…………………………………………………..

It has been my routine for over a year now, I walk up the same steps, into the same stale white building, to where I have witnessed my share a tragedy's, and share of life changing miracles, all except one miracle the miracle that my father awakes from his coma. It has taken me a while to get used to coming here, but now it's habit I guess, as I walk through the front entrance of Angel of Mercy Hospital I see the usual characters, Nurse Mary Procter, she gives me a pleasant wave and a warm smile, Carlos and Grace must be on a run because there here filling out papers in the office, as I walk by the window I give them a friendly wave, and than there is Doctor Fields, he's looking over a patients medical information but sees me coming and says "Hello Alicia" as I pass him and press the up button on the elevator.

"Hello Doctor Fields" as I here the _ding_ letting me know that the elevator has reached me

Doctor Fields joins me in the elevator, he must be coming up to check on my dad and make sure that nothing has happened to him, which I know hasn't because nothing has happened in over a year. I press the #6 and up we go.

There are not many things I do these days, I come to the hospital sit with my mom, and any other visitors that might be there, it has been a frustrating year since my kidnapping, I have not really had much time to think of that awful night because I have been to worried about my dad, my hair has grown back to its old length, and the wounds that I did have, have healed up nicely.

The one thing I do think about an awful lot though is how we got to this situation, my dad was shot, for sacrificing himself for me, I thought I lost him for sure that night, but Doc Fields worked on him and managed to save him from dying, but he still had not woken up from the surgery. The bullet that stuck my dads vest only went part way through his chest, the actual impact is what caused most of the damage, it brought with it a lot of internal injuries, some new ones from this shooting, and it brought up some neurological problems that were already existing from the Donald Mann shooting many years ago.

My mom has not held up to well since the shooting, this was the second time that my mom, would have to sit at dad's bed side and just wait well dad decides to wake up or not. She has been a wreak through all of this, all she does is go to work, pick up Mikey from Grandma Roses, and come to the hospital and stays here all night at my dad's side.

I don't think she has had more than four hours a sleep a night all year long. All I keep saying to my self is "dad will pull through he has before and will again" and like Uncle Ty said "your dad's the strongest guy I know, he will fight and come back stronger than ever"

As the elevator comes to a stop I realize that we have reached our destination, I think Doctor Fields was talking to me but I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even here a word he said "Alicia did you here me?" he asks

"Huh, what?" I say as I pop out of my trance and we walk down the hall outside dad's door

"I said, I talked to your mom this afternoon, I told her that you two should sit down and talk, I don't know how much longer we can keep your father hooked up to these machines, it's been over a year and there has not been any change, I know it's tough but there is really nothing more we can do for him" as he starts to walk down the hallway towards the elevator

I stood there stiff as a board, "he did not just say what I think he said" I thought to myself. As I try and put that statement into the back of my mind, I walk into my dad's room, my mom is already there, and so is Uncle Sully, and Ty, Mikey is in the crib that the hospital has supplied for him well my dad has been here.

He's getting so big crawling around all over the place, saying a few words, and looks more and more like my dad everyday, my dad has missed so much of Mikey's life already, and I can't help but think that it is all my fault.

……………………………………………………..

"_**everyone thinks that's I am already dead"**_

_Beep Beep Beep _

"_**You have made my life a living hell Bosco, so now I am making you pay"**_

_Flashes of white light. _

"_**Waffle?"**_

_I see Faith _

"_**Give me that. This is wrong. This…it's wrong. You guys are wrong. I'll call him."**_

_Alicia! Where's Alicia _

"_**You're what? You're sorry? You? I told you what would happen. I told you to slow down. But you didn't care about Mikey. You didn't care what would happen to him. None of you care!"**_

_Mikey's Dead _

"_**Bosco your a dead man and so is your daughter"**_

_So many Bodies, Bodies all around me!_

"_**Bosco you hang on man, do you leave me"**_

_FINNEY_

"**_daddy don't you dare go anywhere on me, daddy I love you stay here the paramedics are on there way, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy I lov………." _**

_Flashes of white light!_

"_**You don't get to cry! You don't get to cry!"**_

"**Mikey, Mikey is that you" **

"**I am here Mo, I am here, it's not time to go yet, I am here to tell you that everything is going to be ok, everything is going to be ok Mo" **

"**Mikey, Mikey, Mikey, don't go, Mikey don't go, I am sorry Mikey, I am Sorry"**

**Everything fades back to the darkness, the darkness that has seemed to overtake me…**

………………………………………………………………….


	2. Light and Dark

_Retribution 2- Light and Dark_

…………………………………………….

"Mama, mama" I here Mikey calling from his crib, from the other side the hospital bed

"yes my handsome boy" I say as I walk over to my boy as I pick him up a tear falls down my face, this is the only life of Bos that I get to see, he has not opened his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes that I love so dearly, have not seen his smile that makes me melt, or brightens up my day when ever need be, all he has to do is flash me that smile. I have not felt his warmth, I have not felt his lips kiss back when I kiss him, all I feel is coldness when ever I touch him, if Finney was not already dead, I would kill him my self, for putting the love of my life through hell once again in his life.

Bosco has been through so much that if or when he does wake up that I am not sure he will be able to recover from this tragedy.

………………………………………………………….

_Beep Beep Beep_

The darkness is fading once again but this time there is nothing here, no nightmares, no living the tragic memories of my life, no Mikey telling me that everything is going to be ok.

Than it hits me I see my Faiths face, my princesses, and my boy, my handsome boy, I have got to wake up for my boy, he cant grow up with out a father like I did he cant, my family is my life and its time to get back to that life, just like Mikey said "Mo it's not time to go yet" and it's not

"Mama, Mama" I here is that my Mikey's voice, I try to say something but nothing comes out, I try to open my eyes but I can't, but the darkness is starting to dwindle even more, and that when I feel it for the first time, the lips of my wife kissing me.

………………………………………………………………..

I leaned over and kissed Bosco once more hoping to get a result that I would like, him kissing me back letting me know that everything is going to be ok, as I lean over to kiss him, the touch of his lips are not cold, its like they have life back in them, I thought it might be my mind playing tricks on me so I lean over and plant another kiss on his lips, and then it came the result I have been dying for over the last year, Bosco Kissing me back.

…………………………………………………………

She leaned over a second time, and I knew that this time I could not let it go bye with kissing her back, I gathered my self together concentrated, and than it came her warm tender lips that I have not felt in so long, my body is responding by kissing back, that when I realized I was back, I was awake, I lifted my arms, it took me a few seconds since I have not moved in such a long time, I put one hand on the back of her head, and the other on her back, I start to stroke her hair and deepen the kiss, the kiss that I have been so longing for.

………………………………………….

I don't believe that he is kissing me back, it must just be a figment of my imagination, than I feel it his hands one on the back of my head and one on the small of my back, this is when I realize that I know that my Bosco is back, the man of my dreams has come back to me, back to Alicia, and most important back to his son.

…………………………………………………..

As this kiss ends I open my eyes for the first time, it really bright, it takes me a while to adjust, all I here is Faith yelling at the top of her lungs "Doctor, Doctor, he's awake, he's awake" Mikey is now crying from his mother running all over the place like a chicken wit her head cut off.

"Faith" I say is a weak but steady voice, she does not here me so I say again a little more firm "Faith"

She turns around tears running down her face, I hope she is not scared, I don't think she is, it looks like tears of joy, she is smiling, and crying at the same time, Mikey is still balling from her yelling, but the one thing that I notice is that my princess is no where to be found, I wonder what time it is and think she must be at school

"Bos, Bos" Faith says and comes over to me again planting another kiss on my lips

"I am here Faith, I am here" I say as I slowly start to sit up, this time waking up after being out for a long time, there is surprisingly not that much pain, my eyes hurt, as they are still adjusting to the light, I have a headache from the same thing, but not pain in my legs, chest, nothing, as I finish sitting up I call Faith again, she is still yelling for a doctor

Doctor Fields finally come into the room with a big smile on his Face "Officer Boscorelli , thanks for coming back" he says as he checks my vitals, and starts to take out some of the wires that are attached to me

"how are we feeling" Doctor Fields asks

"pretty good actually, eyes kinda hurt, and have a head ach but other than that decent" I say

Faith is now sitting back in her chair the crying has stopped for now, and so have Mikey's

"Faith let me see him" I say to her and reach out for my boy

Faith does so as the Doc is finishing up his check up; He said that he'd be back in an hour to make sure my eyes have adjusted to the light and other medical jargon that I don't understand, Faith hands Mikey over to me and I hold my boy for the first time in which it seems like an eternity. Faith heads over the phone and calls my Ma, and Alicia

As she does my boy, nuzzles up into my chest, he pops up his head as he is just starting to fall asleep and says "Da Da" it brings a tear to my eye and I lean down a kiss my boy

……………………………………………………….

"It's damp, cold, no signs of light have I let inn, I have been preparing, working hard going over my tasks, the tasks that will bring my project to life, this project is now my life, my conquest, me devotion, my retribution, and it will not go unnoticed, I am finally going to get my revenge. Boscorelli is still in a coma, but when he wakes up. When he does awake I will not get my revenge right away, I am going to wait, wait until he is full strength, and I don't want any advantages, when I get my retribution. Not only will Maurice Boscorelli be dead, but so will Faith, so will Alicia, so will their new little baby and so will Rose Boscorelli, there will be no ties left to the Boscorelli Family when I am done with them"

All that is herd after this thought is the loading of a gun.

"this darkness is my strength, this darkness is my life, this darkness was brought on by Maurice Boscorelli, and I will not stop until the Boscorelli's are in permanent darkness"

………………………………………………………


End file.
